Clemont (anime)/Anime/History/With Ash
In A Battle of Aerial Mobility!, Clemont and Bonnie officially decided to accompany Ash on his journey through Kalos. Throughout the episode, Clemont expressed his admiration of Ash and respect for him as a Trainer. Later in the episode, Clemont demonstrated another one of his inventions, a phonograph that made a sound at high frequencies to attract bird Pokémon. Unfortunately, the machine only attracted before completely exploding. Though it caused the group trouble, Ash said that the machine was an incredible invention which made Clemont delighted and proud. In A Shockingly Cheeky Friendship!, he and the others encountered the they had met before. Clemont used Bunnelby to track Dedenne after he ran off so that he could keep him for Bonnie, but Dedenne had gotten lost with Pikachu. After Dedenne and Pikachu had escaped from Team Rocket and met up with the others, Dedenne fell over from exhaustion. Using one of his Clemontic Gears, Clemont recharged Dedenne despite the machine blowing up in everyone's faces immediately after. When Team Rocket attacked the group, Clemont used Dedenne to send them blasting off with Pikachu's assistance. He then caught Dedenne and gave him to Bonnie so that she could keep him in her satchel. In A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle!, the group arrived in Santalune City, where they met the Santalune Gym leader, Viola. Clemont and Bonnie also met her sister, Alexa, who Ash already knew well from his travels in the Decolore Islands. During their tour of the Gym, Bonnie asked Viola if she would marry Clemont, embarrassing him and leading him to drag her away with his Aipom Arm. He, Bonnie and Alexa watched the battle with Viola, cheering for Ash. Just after Ash sent Fletchling out, , a girl who knew Ash from her childhood, entered the Gym and joined the audience. After Ash lost the Gym Battle, they were introduced to her properly. The three later watched Ash train with Alexa. Later on, Clemont helped Ash train with another Clemontic Gear, a cannon that fired artificial s, as Ash had lost the battle against Viola as a direct result of Fletchling getting stuck to a Sticky Web. Unfortunately, when he put it onto its maximum setting, it malfunctioned, got blocked by its own ammo and exploded, though this mishap did inspire Ash to use to prevent Pikachu from falling asleep from 's . After the training was finished, he realized that Bonnie was about to fall asleep and decided to put her to bed. The next day, he, Bonnie, Serena and Alexa cheered for Ash during his rematch and victory against Viola. In Clemont's Got a Secret!, Clemont's father, not realizing that Ash and Serena were unaware of Clemont's status as a Gym Leader, revealed this fact to Ash and Serena. Seeing that there was no point in hiding it any longer, Clemont told Ash and Serena about how he was ousted from his position by Clembot. After seeing the damage the "strange robot" was causing to the Gym and how it was driving away potential challengers, Clemont decided to challenge the robot to a battle for ownership of the gym, although he had no idea what the pass-code was. He was forced to contend with his Magnemite and Magneton, which had been ordered to patrol the Gym by Clembot, but he eventually got to the battlefield, confronted Clembot, and started its Master Recognition mode. Although Clemont finally realized what the pass-code was, he was forced to battle Heliolisk, his own Pokémon that was under Clembot's control. Clemont battled with Bunnelby and was ultimately successful in defeating Clembot, thus gaining back the title of Gym Leader. Clemont then decided to completely reprogram Clembot and left ownership of the gym to it so he could continue traveling with Ash. That night, Ash and Clemont agreed to have a Gym Battle after the former got four badges. In Mega-Mega Meowth Madness!, Clemont befriended a from 's laboratory, later rescuing it during an attack by Team Rocket in their newest mecha. Together, they deduced a way to deactivate the mecha, but when that proved unsuccessful, Clemont commanded Chespin in battle against the mecha alongside Pikachu, but their efforts were met in vain. The mecha was then defeated by a belonging to Blaziken Mask. The following evening, Clemont decided to capture Chespin when it expressed a desire to travel along with him and the rest of the group. In Awakening the Sleeping Giant!, the group traveled to Parfum Palace to retrieve a Poké Flute that Princess Allie had stolen from Lord Shabboneau. Clemont refereed a battle between Ash and Princess Allie for ownership of the flute, but when Allie refused to hand it over after she forfeited, he confronted the princess directly, scolding her behavior which he considered "unscientifically selfish". Unfortunately for him, Allie was touched by his scolding, and eventually agreed to hand over the Poké Flute in exchange for Clemont himself: Clemont's horror only intensifying when Bonnie (on Serena's suggestion) agreed to it. Although the rest of the group promised they would return for him, Clemont eventually made his own escape by planting a robot decoy, and eventually reunited with his friends and sister. In Heroes - Friends and Faux Alike!, Team Rocket, after separating Clemont from the rest of the group, disguised themselves as scientists and requested his help with a machine they were having trouble with. Not realizing who the scientists actually were, Clemont built for them a -shaped machine that repelled attacks as well as a device that transported capsules containing Pokémon. The next day, when Team Rocket lured the group into their trap, they used the Electric-type resistant machine to steal Pikachu and then the Pokémon transporter sent it away. Clemont, furious at Team Rocket for tricking him, used Serena's guidebook and 's to locate Team Rocket and Pikachu, whereupon he used a new and improved version of an earlier machine to repel 's and 's attacks. With Bunnelby's help, he easily defeated the trio and Pikachu sent them blasting off. In A Campus Reunion!, the group arrived at the academy, where Clemont used to study in his youth and met Clemont's old teacher Éclairisse. Clemont told he invented an electric shower for Electric types called the "Clemontic Shower". Clemont revealed he came up with the idea after helping an exhausted Shinx, which became his best friend during his time at the academy. While they were shown around the academy, the alarm system activated meaning something was going on with the electrical systems under the academy. As the group helped investigating the place they encountered Team Rocket, who immediately fled. While chasing Team Rocket a wild Luxio appeared, which started to attack Ash and the rest. After convincing the Luxio they were not its enemies, the Luxio passed them and chased Team Rocket before sharing a glance with Clemont, causing both of them to realize they were each other's old friends. That evening Clemont told Ash, Serena and Bonnie how he had left Shinx on his graduation day, causing Luxio to be angry at him. At that moment the building lost power, with Éclairisse mentioning someone was draining electricity from the town's power source. Arriving at the power source the group found Luxio battling Team Rocket and while continuously getting attacked he didn't give in. As he was about to get hit by 's , Clemont protected Luxio by taking the attack, causing Luxio remember Clemont as his friend. Fighting together they managed to blast Team Rocket off. After the battle as Luxio was about to leave Clemont told him he was sorry about leaving him and that he wanted to travel with Luxio, telling him he would be waiting for him at the place they originally promised to meet. The next day Clemont was waiting, but Luxio still hadn't appeared. As Clemont was about to leave telling himself Luxio still hadn't forgiven him, Luxio appeared from a bush. Crying tears of joy Clemont threw a Poké Ball and caught Luxio, finally being able to be with his friend. In The Future Is Now, Thanks to Determination!, the group arrived at the Kalos Power Plant, where Pikachu, Luxio, and Dedenne began acting strange, attacking in the group in a seemingly hypnotized state. After finding out that Team Rocket was responsible for the mind-control, Clemont and the group attempted to stop them. During this, Clemont watched as Ash attempted to communicate with Pikachu as he was being shocked by Thunderbolt. However, Luxio slammed Ash away before he could get through to Pikachu, prompting Clemont to step in and take a . Clemont managed to temporarily disable Team Rocket's brainwashing device, which freed Luxio and the other Electric-types from Team Rocket. Immediately after, Luxio evolved into and learned , destroying Team Rocket's machine and sending them blasting off. Later that day, Clemont decided to join some Kalos Power Plant Workers on a helicopter ride to Lumiose City, saying that he needed to go there to train, in order to give Ash the best Gym Battle that he possibly could. Agreeing with Clemont's decision, Ash, Serena, and Bonnie waved goodbye to him and Luxray, with Ash and Clemont promising each other to train hard for their match. In The Moment of Lumiose Truth!, Clemont and Ash had their long-awaited Gym Battle, using his Bunnelby, Heliolisk and Luxray against Ash's Pikachu, Goodra and Hawlucha. The battle started with a move by move recreation of their first battle before Team Rocket's interruption until Clemont broke the pattern with a new move from Bunnelby through his solo training. However, despite this, Pikachu was able to beat Bunnelby after a hard fought battle. Clemont used his Heliolisk next, and due to carefully analyzing Ash's battle style, Clemont was able to use Ash's unpredictability in his own strategy giving him a great advantage by paralyzing Ash's Goodra and forcing Ash to switch to his Hawlucha. Heliolisk was defeated when Ash, using Clemont's skill of analyzing a battle discovered its weak spot and delivered a critical hit that knocked the Generator Pokémon out. Clemont's last Pokémon was Luxray, which immediately used Electric Terrain, landing next a boosted Wild Charge on Hawlucha, knocking out the Wrestling Pokémon with a single hit. Luxray faced off against Pikachu next, beating it with another super charged Wild Charge. After Ash sends out Goodra again, he tells it use Rain Dance and not only it disabled Electric Terrain, but it activated Goodra's Ability, , and was cured of the paralysis. When the battle continued, Luxray use attacks on Goodra, but the Dragon Pokémon used Bide to endure. After releasing the energy from Bide, Goodra was able to knock out the Gleam Eyes Pokémon, winning Ash the battle and the Voltage Badge. After thanking Ash for a great battle, Clemont rejoined him on his journey once more. After his Gym battle with Ash, Clemont mostly just supported Ash and Serena on their respective journeys, cheering them on in Gym battles and performances, and taking part in group battles against Team Flare and the evil Ninja corps. Whenever Ash had a friendly Pokémon Battle, Clemont would usually volunteer to be the referee. Clemont's scientific expertise proved useful on several occasions, as he helped a Pokémon Center that had suffered a blackout, sending Bunnelby and Chespin on an errand in the process, and helped repair a robot and restore a local forest. At one point, Bonnie's usual attempts to get Clemont married actually got a girl interested in him. Although Clemont appeared to be interested in her, as she was also a dedicated scientist working in a big company, he preferred to continue watching over his sister. When the group passed by a local town that held a festival in the name of the Legendary Pokémon , Clemont was very interested in going to the festival as he was a dedicated Trainer of Electric types himself. In From A to Z!, Clemont was fascinated by the Core that Bonnie had found and wondered if the creature, or Squishy as Bonnie had nicknamed it, was a new species of Pokémon. He than helped defend it from Team Flare. In A Cellular Connection, Clemont initially scolded Bonnie for wanting to go look for Squishy, telling her that it was too dangerous and even raising his voice when she talked back to him. The next day, Clemont's Bunnelby got injured after the group had been forced to run from a group of that Bonnie had accidentally upset. After Bonnie had run off once more to find the herbs needed to cure Bunnelby, Clemont quickly went to look for her and eventually caught up. He then comforted her and told her that they would eventually find Squishy, as it was a friend to all of them. By the end of the episode, Squishy had returned fortunately. In A Meeting of Two Journeys!, Clemont promised to help Ash research his special connection with , after observing and refereeing the battle between Ash and Alain. By the time of The Synchronicity Test!, Clemont had developed a special wristband-mounted device that would allow him to measure Ash and Greninja's heartbeats. In order to invoke the transformation he then battled Ash and Greninja using his Luxray, but to no avail. He then observed the battles between Ash and Alain, and was shocked when Ash collapsed as a result of his exhaustion. Clemont kept travelling with Ash, being impressed by his ability to eventually master the Ash-Greninja form. When Ash became the Runner-Up of the Lumiose Conference, Clemont congratulated him on making it that far. After the conference ended, the city was attacked by Team Flare, who were using to cover the city in vines. When Clemont learned that Team Flare was using his Gym as a base of operations, he insisted on confronting them despite the protests of Blaziken Mask, secretly his concerned father. Nonetheless, Meyer relented when he saw how dedicated Clemont was to his Gym. Clemont then fought Team Flare alongside Clembot, incapacitating Aliana, Bryony, and numerous grunts in order to infiltrate the Gym. In The Right Hero for the Right Job!, Clemont and Clembot managed to hack their way past a locked door. After knocking out a few grunts with Luxray's , he battled Xerosic for the Gym. While Clemont distracted Xerosic, Clembot attempted to hack into the Mega Evolution Ray used to control Zygarde. After defeating Xerosic and sending him falling down a trap door, Clembot said that they could overload the system with a manual order and end Team Flare's scheme, although in doing so Clembot would be overloaded and destroyed as well. Clemont initially hesitated, but at Clembot's own insistence he tearfully activated the order. After the machine, and Clembot, were destroyed, Clemont dropped to his knees, devastated. In Rocking Kalos Defenses!, Clemont goes with Ash, Alain, and Malva in the helicopter, heading towards Anistar City, following the Megalith Zygarde to prevent them from having contact with the Sundial. In the following episode, he, along with the Ash and the gang, Alain, Malva, Steven Stone, Professor Sycamore, and all the Kalos Gym Leaders, helped stop the Megalith Zygarde and protected the crystal Sundial, which in turn saves Mairin's Chespie, as well as the entire Kalos region and the world from Team Flare's attack. During the fight, he and Bonnie also discover that Blaziken Mask is actually their father Meyer after his mask accidentally fell off during the attack. Sometime after the Team Flare Crisis, Clemont rebuilds Clembot. However, after he rebuilt Clembot, it no longer had any memories from the past, since its memory got completely erased. Shortly later, a boy named Alvin came to the Gym to challenge the Gym Leader again. The boy explained that he once challenged Clembot the other day but was defeated, and now that he wants to have a rematch. Clemont understands what the boy wants, but Clemont explained to him that the Gym battlefield hasn't been open yet since the robot's memory has been reset, in which it doesn't have any memory of battling anyone. After the Gym battle between Clembot and Alvin, he, his Pokémon, as well as Ash, Serena, Bonnie, Mairin, and Alain received medals for their efforts against Team Flare. After getting the medals and posing for a group photo, he, along with Serena, Ash, and Bonnie, watched the fireworks and Prism Tower light up that night. In Facing the Needs of the Many!, while the gang was returning to Lumiose Airport after dropping off Ash's Goodra at the wetlands, Clemont was kidnapped by Xerosic, who wanted to get revenge on him for the trapdoor trick he pulled on him during the time he took over the Lumiose Gym during the Crisis. After being abducted by Xerosic, Clemont was put under Xerosic's control under his Mega Evolution ray. When Ash and the others arrived to rescue Clemont, he was ordered by Xerosic to exterminate them. However, Clemont tricked Xerosic by putting a microchip on the side of his head while pretending to clean his glasses. When Xerosic lost, he tried to escape by jumping out of his helicopter, but Clemont used his Aipom Arm to prevent him from fleeing and tells him that he needs to atone for the crimes he committed; he needs to make inventions to give benefit to people and Pokémon instead of threatening or controlling them. When Xerosic gets arrested by Officer Jenny, Clemont tells him that travelling with his friends made him strong. After the police car left, he, along with Ash and the others bid a farewell to Ash-Greninja, who leaves with Squishy and Z2 to detect the negative energy to protect Kalos. In Till We Compete Again!, just before Clemont and the others were splitting up to go their separate ways, Ash made a video call to and . During the call, his mother told him, Bonnie, and Serena that they're more than welcome to stop by at Pallet Town and that she'll cook them a huge feast if they do. After the call, Ash and Serena stayed at Clemont and Bonnie's house for lunch. Just shortly after then, Professor Sycamore, Alain, and Mairin stop by at Clemont's to bid a farewell before Ash and Serena leave Kalos to go their separate ways. When he, his sister Bonnie, Serena, and Ash arrived at Lumiose Airport, and just before Serena leaves for Hoenn, he promises Bonnie that when she gets older, he'll have a gym match against Bonnie and Dedenne, which he looks forward to. After Serena left for Hoenn, he, Bonnie, and Ash had some time to wait before Ash's flight leaves. Clemont hopes Serena will be okay, but Ash assures that she'll be fine and that Clemont should have faith in her. Just before Ash leaves, he and Ash have a final battle against each other to end their Kalos adventure the same way as it all began. Clemont battles against Ash's Pikachu with his Bunnelby. After battling their hardest, Clemont and Bonnie watch Ash's flight takeoff from the Kalos region during the sunset. Later, Clemont returns to Prism Tower to work on his invention (with Clembot's assistance) as he remembers the first time he and Bonnie met Ash, inventing various devices, reuniting with Luxio after being separated from each other many years ago, having his Gym battle against Ash, and finally, sacrificing his first Clembot during the Team Flare Incident to stop the rampage. However, Clemont's new invention still blows up like before. At the end, Clemont resumes his duties as Gym Leader of the Lumiose Gym, and as well as being an inventor.